Your Shinigami
by Maniacal Goddess
Summary: Heero and Duo finally get together... but Relena isn't happy. She has thought of a way to get Heero back...by singing (ahhh, our poor poor ears!). Will she succeed? Read and find out. Warning: Yaoi (1+2), Relena bashing, language, and mild character bashi


Wow. Someone actually stumbled onto my fic. HI! **reader screams** Oh fine. Be that way. 

Heero: Yuck. Yaoi. Why'd you have to do this to me, MG?!

MG: I'm high on sugar, I'm bored, … and you're such a cute and easy target?

Duo: Kiss-ass.

MG: **pulls his braid**

Duo: OWWW!!!

MG: Anywayz, I have a warning and a disclaimer for this fic. So go down. Oh, and don't worry, it's a little boring in the beginning… but it'll get better soon…trust me…I think. ^_^;

Warning: This fic contains yaoi…in other words boy/boy relationship. Uh…yeah …so…if you dislike this kind of pairing, just leave or if you're brave, stay, read, and don't flame. There is this tiny part at the end where Duo kisses Heero, those who are squeamish about that part, just skip that sentence. There is also Relena bashing and she dies. So, Relena fans, LEAVE! There is mild Trowa and Wufei bashing. If you can't stand watching these guys get harmed, better beware/skip the parts where I hit them on the head with coffee mugs. Thanx. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, "Your Hiroshi", no matter how much I wish I did. -_- I have changed a few of the words, so for those of you who have the CD, "Tenchi Muyo!", you'll understand (and the way Relena sings it is incorrect too…). I own the empty coffee mugs (you'll understand once read to the middle of the fic). Yet you cannot sue me!! NEVER!! You may NEVER sue me!! Wahahahahahaha!! I don't own Radio Disney. I don't own Cosmo Girl magazines. I don't own you. I don't own Gundam Wing… oh how I WISH I did!! Then you would all have to bow down before me! Wahahahahahahahaha- *ahem* sorry…went a lil' CRAZY back there. **smiles innocently** On with the fic!

/………./ =Thoughts

"………"= Spoken words.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fic*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a fine day outside near the Winner Mansion. Heero was sitting on a sofa with his arm around Duo. Duo was asleep. Heero was actually smiling. It was either because of the fine day, spending a nice time with Duo, or something that happened a few days ago. Heero had shown Relena that he had feelings for Duo. 

However, Relena just ran away screaming, "You're faking it!! You love MEE! You'll see!" Guess it really didn't get through her thick skull.

The phone rang. Heero grunted in response and didn't move. Duo snapped awake. He jumped over Heero and ran towards the phone. /_So much for a peaceful time together./_ Heero thought.

"Oooo! It must be Radio Disney! I must've won that prize for lunch with 3LW! Hehe!" Duo squealed.

Heero sweatdropped, /_Radio Disney?/_

Duo fumbled with the phone until he finally picked it up, "Hello? Hello? Is this Radio Disney?"

Relena was on the other line (unfortunately), "Oh. It's you. I was expecting Heero. Anyway, I'm coming over, don't you try to stop me. I have something to show you two." 

Duo screamed into the phone, "You could've called TOMORROW, when the contest is over, but noooo, you just have to call today, probably when Radio Disney is trying to call me right now!" He slammed the phone down. 

Relena sweatdropped and hung up the phone. /_Weirdo. I wonder what my Heero finds in that rat_./

Duo sighed, "I think I'll go to the kitchen now. Maybe there is something to chow down on in there." He went downstairs to the kitchen. 

Heero pulled out his laptop.He rested it on his lap (where else?) and waited it to load. He logged onto the Internet and just…sat there…surfing.

Duo's voice floated upstairs, "Oi! Heero! I forgot. Relena called! She said she's coming over and we can't-" Duo finally realized what he was saying. There was a crash that probably meant Duo dropped what he was holding in horror. "Eep. –And we can't stop her." 

Heero dropped his laptop. It burst into flames. "Kuso. Duo! You shouldn't have picked up the phone! Shimatta!" He held his head in his hand, probably meditating…or trying to. 

Quatre came into the room. "What's with all the curse words?" Quatre looked at Heero's leg, which was catching fire from the burning laptop. "Um…Heero…your…leg."

Heero eyes followed down to his legs. He screamed and started jumping and rolling on the carpet. "Kuso! Shimatta! Chikuso!!"

Quatre sweatdropped. /_Very "rich" vocabulary…_/ He grabbed water from the bathroom sink and splashed it on Heero.

Heero collapsed on the floor and stayed there, staring at the ceiling. "Kuso. That slut is coming over. Bad luck is happening already."

Duo came upstairs, "Hey Hee-kun, what happened to your pants? …And your laptop?" Duo put his hands on his hips, "Hey, if you don't like the pants I buy you, then tell me to return it; you don't have to BURN it!"

"No, it was the chikuso laptop." 

"I thought you treasured that laptop." Quatre guessed.

"What is there left to treasure? It's just a heap of plastic. Now Hee-kun will treasure MEEE!" Duo said happily and hugged his lover. 

Quatre sweatdropped. /I. Hate. Yaoi./

Heero mumbled something and pried Duo off him. "We better hide." He grabbed Duo's hand and ran into another room. They bumped into Trowa.

"…………………?" Trowa questioned.

"We're finding a place to hide. Relena's coming." Heero answered.

"……………………!!" 

"Shaddap Barton. Who cares about you?" 

"………………………"

"This isn't a 3x4. It's a 1x2! NOT a 3x4. Ask the damn fangirl author!"

"…………………!!!"

"Sheesh. I never knew Trowa cursed." Wufei said, emerging from the darkness.

"And we didn't know you like hanging around in Quatre's sis' room. What are you doing here?" Duo questioned, noticing something pink behind Wufei's back.

Wufei blushed, "I wasn't in the weak onna's room! I was…looking for the…bathroom!" Wufei fumbled with the pink thing he was hiding behind his back.

"………………………!!!!!!"

"Injustice! Shaddap!" Wufei screamed. He stuffed the pick thing in his pocket (I always wondered if those white pants of his had pockets…). "Whatever you think, you're WRONG! Wrong, I tell you! There is no justice! INJUSTICE!! You weaklings!" he yelled at them. "Nataku!!!!" he said before he ran off to worship his oh-so-great Gundam.

Heero and Duo sweatdropped and went past Trowa. The doorbell rang. Heero noticed the sky started to darken. Black clouds rolled over the heavens. Thunder started to sound in the distance.

"I'll get it." Rashid (I THINK that's how you spell his name… **shrugs**) said. 

"Ooo. Please do. It might be the mailman delivering my next issue of the Cosmo Girl magazine…" Quatre said in delight.

Duo sweatdropped and said to Heero, "Doesn't Quatre know Cosmo Girl is a magazine for girls? It says right on the title…"

Heero shrugged. "That's what 29 sisters can do to you…" Heero's feet tripped/slipped on something in the dark closet (their hiding place…and…uh, don't get any nasty ideas…) and he pulled on a nearby rope to maintain his balance.

"OW!" Duo yelled.

"What??"

"You pulled my braid!!"

"Hn. Sorry. Gawd, what shampoo do you use? Your hair is dry and oily. Yuck." Insert sound of Heero making an annoyed sound and wiping his hands on his pants.

"I didn't take a bath for a whole two weeks so far." Duo smirked.

"No wonder. You smell." Heero said, inching away.

"Aw, c'mon. You're a Gundam pilot."

"This has nothing to do with piloting Gundams." Heero held his nose.

"Boy, Quatre has a lot of pink shirts in his closet." Duo started looking around the closet. "Hey look. A Kirby."

"Hn." Heero threw off a pink shirt that was hanging on his shoulder.

"Oooo. Monopoly! C'mon, Hee-chan, let's play! I'll be red, you be-"

Heero put his hand over Duo's mouth, "Shhhh. We're supposed to be HIDING. With all this talking we're gonna be-"

The closet door opened and IT stood there with a smug grin on her face. IT came closer. "I found you! Heeeroo!" IT was Relena. Relena glomped him.

"-caught." Heero sighed.

Duo growled. "He's MY guy."

"Shaddap, rat." Relena said in response. "He loves me deep down; he just doesn't know it. Once I sing to him how I feel about you and him, he'll be mine once again."

"I was never yours."

"S-S-S-S-Sing?!?" Duo choked. "Relena's SINGING?!" He turned pale.

"Come, I have saved you a seat in the living room." She dragged Heero and Duo. Duo gave a fight and kept trying to give Relena a whiplash with his braid.

/Wish I had a braid right now…/ Heero thought as he watched Relena and Duo bitch-slapped each other. 

In the end, Relena got the best of Duo (That won't ever happen, but just go with the fic), and she dragged the two bishonen to the living room where Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were hogged-tied to the furniture.

"INJUSTICE!! You weakling onna! This is injustice! Why'd you tie us to the furniture?!?" Wufei screamed.

"I don't mind unless there is some tea or coffee…" Quatre said, trying to make lemons into lemonade.

"…………………………" Trowa remarked.

"Am not! How dare you call me that, potty-mouth!" Relena fumed.

"………………………" 

"ARGH! You asshole!"

"Trowa…I think you should be quiet now… it's not nice to interrupt Relena when she's busy hog-tying Heero and Duo to the sofa." Quatre said, trying to be his usually happy, peace-loving self.

Trowa blinked.

"Thanks. I knew you would understand." Quatre smiled, struggling with the tight ropes. "Um…Relena…? These ropes…are hurting my hand… can you…make them looser?" 

Trowa blinked a couple more times and shook his head. /_…………………_/

Wufei was watching the whole scene with a sweatdrop. /_Stupid fangirl author… I was busy with my underwear collection…now we have to hear Relena SING…ugh…my virgin ears…_/

Relena loosened Quatre's rope and took stage. Trowa stared at the wall. Duo, Heero, and Wufei looked at Quatre, expecting Quatre to break free and save them from the horrid monster. Instead, Quatre just settled himself in the chair and braced himself for Relena's debut.

/_I hate peace-loving people…_/ Heero, Duo and Wufei thought.

Relena tapped the mic. "Hello? Testing, 1, 2, 3. Testing, 1, 2, 3."

"We hear you, we hear you! Hurry, and get this over with!" Duo growled, narrowing his eyes. He looked towards the kitchen. /_When this is done, Shinigami will be with his beloved fridge./_

Heero grunted and shifted in his seat. /_Wish I wore my gun…_ /

"Ok. This song is dedicated to my ex-boyfriend, Heero Yuy, for dumping me, breaking my heart, and running away with another GUY." Relena said unhappily, shooting Heero a death glare.

"I was never your boyfriend and never will be." Heero said.

"Wow, Heero. You dumped her, broke her heart, and ran away with me, what are you gonna do next?" Duo said, jokingly.

"Omae o korosu." 

"Nevermind."

"ANYWAY, I hope this song changes Heero's mind and he'll come back to me." Relena hit the play button on the CD player. She then stripped down to what Britney Spears was wearing on her striptease dance for the MTV Video Awards…only that it was pink. Poor Quatre almost had a concussion and fainted. Duo and Heero covered their eyes in horror (The GW boys' hands are tied together…not to the furniture…just for your info…). Wufei screamed "Injustice!" and started talking about how women back in his country didn't wear anything THAT revealing and how women respected men, not hogged-tied them to furniture. The GW boys (except Trowa, who was busy staring at the adored wall) could've sworn they went blind.

"Boy, this is cheesy music…play some rap…the music of SHINIGAMI!" Duo said, rubbing his poor, sore eyes.

"Shaddap, Maxwell." Relena spat. When the instrumental intro to the song was over, she began to sign at a high-pitched voice, cracking some of the windows.

"Honey, it hurts what you've done to me."

"I'm not your honey, and never will be." Heero mumbled.

"I'd even call it a tragedy

Now that you told me the name of your new love"

"It was MEEEEE! Shinigami!" Duo beamed.

"How I wish that you didn't say what you said

Wish it was some other girl, like me, instead"

"That means I can go with the damn fangirl author…and you won't be mad…? COOL!" Heero said. "Hey MG! Untie me!! And we'll go on a date!!" 

"I'm on a break. Leave me alone. I'll untie you later. Besides, I know what you're up to. I read the future scripts." The author replied as she sat in Starbuck's, while reading the funnies and drinking coffee. 

"How can you do this to me, Hee-chan??" Duo said with big puppy eyes.

"Hey, she'll untie me, then I'll dump her." Heero replied.

"I heard that!" The author screamed.

"Ok, ok. Here's the deal. You untie us, and I'll go on a date with you." Heero said, desperate to be free.

"Swear with your blood…that I get a date with you and everything that comes with it?" The author said, with a menacing grin on her face.

"Uh…yeah…sure." 

"It's a deal, honey!"

"Hwey! This isn't nice! We're messing up Relena's debut! Be quiet." Quatre said. "Right, Twowa?"

"………………" Trowa said, staring at his treasured wall.

"I thought this was just a 1x2 fic…not a 3x4… I think the coffee has gone straight to the damn fanonna's tiny brain." Wufei said. "There is no justice for men." Wufei gets hit in the head with an empty coffee mug out of nowhere. "OWWW! INJUSTICE!"

"Younger, stronger, a friend no longer

This bad boy you adore

Need much mooore!

Leave me forever and run

To your Shinigami"

"I AM stronger, right, Hee-kun? Hehe. I'm the bad boy you adore. Give Shinigami a HUG!" Duo said, trying to glomp Heero.

"Hn. She says I can leave her forever…?" Heero voiced his thoughts. He paused and then leaped in the air, "WHOOHOO!!!"

"He is soft and he is beautiful

How I've admired the silky hair

Of Shinigami…Your Shinigami"

"I know I'm beautiful. I'm the cutest bishonen of them all!!" Duo beamed, showing his yellowish-white teeth. There was a little spinach stuck between his two front teeth (Yucky-poo-poo…).

"But your hair's not even silky. It's dry…and oily! Take a bath once in a while, gawd!" Heero said, scooting away.

"Guess I thought the one he wanted was me"

Duo let out a great laugh, spraying his spit at everyone, and his face started to turn blue. 

Heero muttered, "Omae o korosu."

Quatre wiped his face off with a handkerchief and kept on smiling. Trowa was still staring at the wall, with Duo's spit trickling down his face. Wufei started screaming nonsense about "Injustice."

"All those nights

We three hung around

How could I know you'd let me down"

"Actually, you stalked us…so we didn't actually hang around, we were running away from you." Heero remarked, remembering the incident. 

"Good job, Hee-kun!! You let Relena down! You go, boy!" Duo said happily. He gave his guy a nudge. Heero let out a tiny smile at Duo.

"You had feelings

For Shinigami

No one is a greater fool than me"

"Got that damn straight!" Duo smiled, trying to get close to Heero and lean his head on his shoulder. 

Heero looked outside the window where the birds were flying free. /Freedom…/ He sighed.

"Love's a battle I don't want to fight

I'll be crying far into the night"

"Is tapping into Heero's phone line, reading his mail, stalking him, and having hired people spy on him consist of trying to fight for MY Hee-chan?" 

"You can't be crying at night… at night, you're always at my bedroom window, watching me or trying to break in." Heero said, getting bored and playing with the burnt parts of his pants.

"I'm in despair

What do you care

You never cared at allll"

"Took you long enough to realize that," Heero and Duo said at the same time.

"Honey it hurts what you done to me

I'd even call it a tragedy

Now that you told me the name of your new love

Since we met I've put up with a lot of things

Never the pain your new passion brings

I don't know why you need a guy"

"What pain? I don't feel any pain in this relationship." Duo asked Heero, while re-braiding his hair.

"Probably the pain when we AHEM!! But we haven't done that yet… we're too young for gawd's sake." Heero said, tying a knot with the burnt threads on his pants. /Although some authors on FF.net don't think so…(no offense)/

Quatre was falling asleep. He knew this rude to treat someone…but this was Relena…she wasn't a someone…she was an IT. Trowa finally snapped out of his staring contest with wall. He heard Relena go a high note (chorus) and decided to go back to having that staring contest. 

Wufei was picking the dirt out of his fingernails. /Want to be clean for Nataku…/

"Though he's smart

He has an evil heart"

"Sure, say whatever you want. You're just jealous. The only truth in the first verse is that I'm smart. The second verse is just wrong…Shinigami isn't evil." Duo said absent-mindedly, still re-braiding his hair. 

"Don't you believe the tender words

Of Shinigami"

Heero looked at Duo questionably, "How come?" 

Duo shrugged, "My words are too tender?"

"Whatever." Heero went back to his burnt pants.

"Once the one who knew him better was me

As a friend

And a confidant

How can he be the one you want?"

"You're not the one who knew me better! Stop spreading bad rumors about me!!" Duo said angrily, grabbing a nearby lamp, menacingly. "No one insults SHINIGAMI!!"

/And he's my boyfriend…/ Heero thought and shook his head. He had finished making 3 pairs of knots on his pants.

Quatre was now snoring loudly with a large snot bubble growing out of his nose. Heero and Duo stared at Quatre with a sweatdrop and went back to what they were doing. Wufei took down his ponytail (I have a pic of that rare incident) and was letting his hair breathe. Trowa was still at the staring contest with the wall.

"How I hate him

Your Shinigami

So much more if he were me"

"I rather have her hate me…than being her…" Duo said, shuddering at the thought. He imagined himself in Relena's clothes and gagged.

"Ride together in your flashy car

Drink together in some silly bar"

"I have a car?" Heero questioned, looking up from his knot village. "I thought I only have a Gundam…aww…who gives a damn." He went back to making knots.

"Aren't we a little too…YOUNG…to drink at a bar…? I mean, we're just 17. I thought it was the law that we must be 21 or older to drink…" Duo said, putting the finishing touches on his braid.

"I'm in despair

What do you care

You never cared at all

"Baby I'm blue and it's you I blame

I want to die when I say his name"

"Really? You wanna DIE when you say my name?Duo! Duo! Shinigami! C'mon! DIEEEEEE!! " Duo said eagerly, wanting Relena (want) to die.

"Now I know why you've turned into a stranger

Should I smile and pretend it's really fine

Buy you two sweaters at Christmas time"

"Heero will never become a stranger to Relena…she knows him too well. Heck, she knows what underwear he wears ever day. That song is so untrue… did I mention injustice?" Wufei stated, putting pigtails in his hair (very difficult if you have both of your hands tied together).

Heero grunted in annoyance and started constructing a knot building.

"Hey Relena! When you buy us two sweaters at Christmas time, make mine black with Duo bats flying around it! And make Heero's white with Heero angels flying around it! We'll look really good in it!" Duo said, beaming.

Relena shot Duo a death glare. /This wasn't supposed to happen. Heero's supposed to be touched by this and he's…making KNOTS in his pants!/ She continued with the song anyway.

"Don't make me lie

Go to your guy!"

Duo smiled and hugged Heero. Heero blushed and grumbled something to Duo. Shinigami started to hug Heero even more and harder. Heero was starting to gasp for air. 

Wufei stared at this scene and was trying to put his hair in the author's style. /_Gawd, how does the fanonna do it? Oh yeah. She had a clip. Oh well, I'll try the style she uses during the school dance./_

Quatre's snot bubble was getting bigger and bigger by the minute. Relena was singing the chorus part over and suddenly hit a high note. It popped Quatre's bubble and he woke with a start. He watched for a while but fell asleep again. Quatre started to snore again and another snot bubble was reborn. 

Trowa was, yes you guessed it, still staring at the wall. /……………………………/ Trowa thought. 

A little later, Relena finally finished the song. Practically everybody was asleep by then. Duo's head was leaning on Heero's shoulder, while Heero was sleeping with his head thrown backwards. A little drool was coming out of his mouth. Quatre was in the same position he was when he was asleep. Now Quatre had 2 snot bubbles; one coming out of each nostril. Wufei was asleep with the author's hairdo during the school dance. He was leaning over the side of the chair and looked like he can fall off any second. Trowa had one eye closed and his other eye was twitching open and close, failing to lose at the staring contest.

That's when the dang fangirl author came in. She had a pair of scissors in her hand a mocha she was drinking in the other. She paused the scene. She cut all the ropes and set all the GW boys free (had to do her part of the deal). And for the heck of it, she smacked Relena in the head with the scissors. Insert sound of cheering Relena haters here. Then she poured some of her mocha down her pants. /I always wanted to do that…/ she thought, while she left the scene and un-froze it.

Relena leapt a foot in the air. She started doing a little dance around the room, swatting her pants every now and then. The ice-cold mocha was freezing her damn panties. "Heeeeerrrrrrrrroooooooooo!! Save meeeeeee!!" Then she recognized that there was a bump on her head and it hurt. She wondered where she got it. 

Afterwards, her pants were dry and not so cold. She finally realized that everyone was asleep. As anyone would, Relena got pissed. She got all big and puffy like Jigglypuff (Pokemon ^_^) and took out a marker and started drawing on everybody's face (Heh heh, reenactment of Jigglypuff when everybody falls asleep after every song it sings…). She sang a very high E into the mic. /This better wake those guys up./ The GW boys woke up, screaming, and checking their hearing. The horrid sound popped Quatre's record-breaking snot bubbles.

"What the *BEEP*?!?!" Wufei screamed, when he hit the ground on his head. "What are you trying to do, onna?!"

"Omae o korosu." Heero said to Relena, checking his hearing. /Hey, the damn fangirl set us free. No more ropes! FREEDOM! Oh thank you, damn fangirl author./

"You will kill me? Oooh Heero! Ha, Duo! Heero told me he will kill me and not you!! Haha! My song WORKED!" Relena's eyes glazed all over while she made faces at Duo. She stuck her tongue at him.

Heero shook his head and turned to Wufei, "Onna's ARE stupid. I have to agree with you this time." 

Duo scratched his head wondering what the hell was going on. Relena was making faces at him and saying something about "Heero says he will kill me and not you." Duo shrugged and smacked her with his braid. /I love this braid…/

Heero left the room. Quatre was all shaken up. /_I should've told Rashid to shut the door immediately when he saw Relena…but nooo, I just had to let her in. Damn my nice-nice side._/ Quatre saw his reflection in the window and screamed. His face had (bad) drawings of butterflies, Barney, Teletubbies, and rainbows all over. He screamed again and ran into the bathroom.

Wufei put his hair back into his original ponytail. Justice boy watched Relena make faces at Duo. He shook his head. /Onna's are so annoying…especially the damn stupid author…putting us in the damn fic and making us suffer by making us listen to the slut sing…/ Wufei gets hit by another empty coffee mug on the head. "ARGH!! INJUSTICE!!" 

Back at his favorite game, Trowa was now staring at wall. (Who wants me to knock uni-bang boy out with an empty coffee mug? For those who want me to… continue reading this paragraph… For those who DON'T, skip this paragraph.) Since he's not that important and does the most boring things in this fic, the damn author decides to knock out Evil Bastard Clown (Ain't that the cutest Trowa name?) with one of her famous empty coffee mugs. The empty coffee mug hits Trowa on the head. He straightens up, stunned. Then he wobbles a little and then falls onto the floor with spiral eyes and little chibi Trowa clowns dancing around his head.

Relena was now dancing around Duo, making faces and saying what she has been saying for the last 10 minutes. "Hahahaha!! Heero said he will kill me and not-" 

BAM!!!!!!

Relena fell dead onto the floor. Blood poured from her head. Duo looked down confused. He kicked her limp, dead body. /Now how did that happen?/ He looked up. There stood Heero, blowing smoke off his gun.

"Finally, something shut that stupid onna up." Wufei said, rubbing the bumps on his head.

Duo glomped Heero, "My HERO!"

Heero put his gun into his spandex shorts (I LOVE. Those. SHORTS! Oh, and he changed out of his burnt pants.), smiled, and hugged Duo back. "I DID say I was going to kill her, didn't I?"

Duo gave Heero a kiss on the cheek. Quatre came out of the bathroom. He saw the disturbing scene, gagged, and said, "I. Hate. Yaoi." Something hit the floor. Quatre had fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The End*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei: **rubbing the bumps on his head** Gawd, onna. How many times do you have to hit me on the head with those mugs?!

MG: As many as I need to shut you up. I have a lot. **drags in a cart of empty coffee mugs**

Quatre: **remembers Duo kissing Heero** **shudders** That was just. Disturbing. 

Heero: I demand this fic to have more graphic detail on Relena's death!! WAH! More blood! Pain! Agony!

MG: **sweatdrops**

Duo: **nuzzles next to Heero**

Heero: The fic is over. Go back to Hilde.

Duo: Hilde is busy in a lemon yuri scene with Relena in the scene right next to ours. **points to the next scene** C'mon Qua-man! Take a look.

Quatre: Um… **takes a peek at the next scene** **turns green, then pale** Oh…my… **faints**

Duo: I don't think I like Hilde anyway…**turns to Heero** Do you looove me?

Heero: Go. Away. **anime pissed mark** **hand moves over his gun**

Duo: Fine! I'll go to my beloved FRIDGE then! **runs towards the kitchen scene** Oh FRIDGE! **hugs fridge** **grabs a drumstick**

Heero: But the food is just-

Duo: **bites into it** AHHHH!!! **spits**

Heero: -Wax.

MG: Where's Trowa…or Evil Bastard Clown?

Wufei: Still unconscious on the scene. **jabs thumb in that direction**

MG: Oh. Ok. Hey Hee-kun!

Heero: Hn?

MG: What about our date?

Heero: I scheduled it for Saturday. 

MG: Hehe. Now you're mine.

Heero: Waitaminute, I only said you would have a date with me…not have me.

MG: Listen to this. **pulls out recorder**

Recorder: (MG) Swear with your blood…that I get a date with you and everything that comes with it? (Heero) Uh…yeah…sure.

MG: **turns off recorder** HA! I said I get the date with you and everything that comes with it…that means I get you! **smirks**

Heero: **anime sigh** You win. 

MG: **glomps Heero** Yoursocyute! **turns to the reader**

Reader: **screams**

MG: Ok, please review! And thanx so much for actually reading it and getting to this point! Thank you! No flames please! Thanx! Thanx!! Review! No flames! Review! No flames! Review!! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! THANX!! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Reader: **sweatdrops** **backs away**

Wufei: All that coffee HAS gone to that damn fanonna's little brain. **gets hit in the head by multiple empty coffee mugs** OW! INJUSTICE!! 


End file.
